Our Magnae
by Kim Woonkie
Summary: SEMI DISCONTINUED. KyuMin's Fic. Dia... Cho Kyuhyun. Ada yang aneh dengan Magnae itu. Dan Sungmin sadar akan hal itu. Twoshot. Warning Inside. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer : All the cast in here belong to God

Pair : KyuMin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Family

Chapter : 1/ 2

Warning : Abal, GaJe, Alur Ngebut, Typo, dan sebangsanya. Don't Like? Don't Read, chingu...

.

.

.x.

Our Magnae

by

Kim Woonkie

.x.

.

.

"Manja." desis Heechul sinis saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring dengan beralaskan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sedang berkutat serius dengan laptop pink-nya.

"Apaan sih Hyung? Sirik aja deh. Orang lagi senang juga." balas Kyuhyun cuek. Namja tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di perut Sungmin. Dan sedetik kemudian namja itu sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Bah! Dasar Magnae. Cepat banget tidurnya?" Heechul menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan tidak pelan. Namun Sungmin menahannya.

"Biarin aja, Hyung. Mungkin dia capek karena baru pulang dari Jepang kemarin."

Heechul hanya manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan namja aegyo di sampingnya itu. Memang, kemarin itu SuJu K. R. Y sedang mempromosikan single terbaru mereka di Jepang selama 3 hari. Dan mereka baru pulang ke Korea subuh tadi. Di tambah lagi sebelum ke Jepang, Kyuhyun dan member Super Junior lainnya melakukan rekaman untuk single terbaru mereka. Bonamana versi Jepang, Bijin.

"Tapi kau tidak merasa akhir-akhir ini dia manja, Minnie? Terutama padamu? Sifat jailnya juga... naujubilah parahnya!" Heechul mendengus tiba-tiba. Merasa kesal juga karena mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana Kyuhyun mengikat Heebum-nya di luar jendela dorm... =.=

Sungmin tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "dia 'kan memang seperti itu. Aku sih sudah tidak heran lagi."

"Tapi dia juga jadi moody lho, Minnie-ah. Kayak Heenim gitu." celetuk Leeteuk yang baru datang dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Namja cantik kedua setelah Heechul itu ikut duduk lesehan seperti kedua dongsaengnya di lantai.

"Kau mengataiku?" tanya Heechul tajam dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Memang benar 'kan? Ku dengar dari Wookie, kemarin saat di Jepang dia iseng banget. Ngerjain Sungie sampai Sungie mau nangis. Tapi gak lama kemudian, dia langsung jadi orang pendiam. Sifatnya juga mendadak jadi cuek. Sekarang aja contohnya, dia lebih milih tidur 'kan dari pada ngaladenin kamu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul.

Namja cantik bak Cinderella namun sangar itu berpikir sejenak, "iya sih. Biasanya dia gak gitu. Tapi ya udahlah. Untuk apa di pikirin? Nih anak kan memang aneh dari sananya."

Heechul menjawab asal. Leeteuk di sampingnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan meminum susunya dalam diam. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap wajah tidur Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut kecoklatan dongsaeng-nya itu.

Kenapa perasaanku mendadak gak enak ya? Batin Sungmin cemas.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"..."

"Kyu?"

"..."

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Aku manggil lho. Kok di cuekin sih?"

"..."

"OI! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"APA?"

Ryeowook langsung tersentak saat Kyuhyun balas berteriak dengan lebih keras padanya. Namja mungil itupun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yesung. Berlindung karena takut.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu 'kan, Kyu? Liat tuh Wookie sampai ketakutan." ujar Yesung sambil mengusap lengan Ryeowook yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Wookia-hyung itu yang duluan. Orang lagi sibuk juga malah di gangguin." Kyuhyun membalas cuek. Namja itu kembali fokus ke aktifitasnya yang tadi tertunda. Bermain PSP.

"A-aku 'kan hanya mau nanya, Kyu mau makan gak? Makan siang udah siap..." gumam Ryeowook.

"Aku gak lapar." ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Yesung di depannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun pada Hyung-nya itu.

"Kenapa sih berisik banget? Apalagi kau Kyuhyun! Suaramu itu kedengaran sampai ke kamarku tau." seru Eunhyuk yang baru datang. Namja superaktif itu mengucek-ngucek matanya kesal. Alamat baru bangun dari tidur siang.

"Kyuhyun tuh. Di panggil Wookie aja tapi reaksinya heboh gitu. Pake teriak lagi." jawab Yesung.

Eunhyuk menguap sekali, "kau kenapa sih, Kyu? Lagi PMS ya? Hahaha!" ledek Eunhyuk yang langsung dihadiahi berupa lemparan remote tv oleh si Magnae.

Beruntung, Donghae yang kebetulan lewat segera menangkap benda keras itu sebelum menghantam dahi si namja monyet *author di hajar Jewel*

"Bahaya Kyu." komentar Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa jadi sangar begini? Ketularan Heechul-hyung ya?" tanya Yesung dengan polosnya. Atau dengan pabbonya? Ryeowook di belakangnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ne, sampai ngelempar barang segala. Nih barang keras, Kyu. Kalo sampai kena kepalaku yang awesome ini bisa gawaaat." Eunhyuk mengambil remote di tangan Donghae dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya ke lantai.

Duk! Duk!

"Tuh! Suaranya aja kayak gitu." seru Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah sok tak peduli.

"Ya udahlah. Mungkin Kyuhyun-ah lagi gak mood." ujar Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana, "kita makan siang aja. Shindong-hyung sama yang lainnya udah nunggu di ruang makan tuh." tambahnya. Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya mengagguk. Minus Kyuhyun. Magnae itu tetap berkutat pada PSP-nya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie mana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat empat Dongsaeng dan satu Hyung-nya memasuki ruang makan tanpa keberadaan sang Magnae.

"Mungkin masih di ruang tengah, Hyung." jawab Donghae sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai mengambil jatah makanannya.

"Ya, nyet! Jangan main nyosor. Tunggu yang lainnya!" tegur Heechul. Eunhyuk hanya nyengir.

"Ne, Hyung."

"Hyung aja yang manggil Kyuhyun-ah makan. Kalo aku ntar di marahi lagi." ujar Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Si eternal Magnae itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Di sampingnya Yesung mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nae? Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Gak tau. Dari tadi dia marah-marah terus. Serem deh. Dia aja sampai ngelempar aku pake remote tv. Remote tv itu 'kan kalo kena kapala sakit, Hyung. Untuk aja ada Hae yang nolongin aku." cerocos Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Aneh, batin Sungmin.

"Kamu susul aja dia, Minnie. Dengan kamu 'kan dia gak bakalan berani marah-marah." kata Leeteuk yang tengah menghalangi Shindong mengambil jatah makanannya.

"Ne, baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya, "entah mengapa aku merasa ini bakalan lama. Jadi kalian makan saja duluan. Nanti aku dan Kyu belakangan." ujar namja aegyo itu.

"Sip. Nanti aku amankan jatah makanan Hyung dan Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon menimpali sambil tersenyum hingga kedua pipinya terdapat lubang yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie gak makan? Yang lainnya udah pada nunggu lho." kata Sungmin saat ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk di sofa tunggal dengan benda hitam di kedua tangannya.

"Aku gak lapar Hyung. Hyung aja makan duluan." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Namja itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, "gak ada acara kamu lapar atau gak. Lapar gak lapar, pokoknya kamu tetap harus makan. Nanti kalo sakit aku juga yang repot ngurusin kamu." sergah Sungmin sembari merebut PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun, "dan gak ada protes!" tambahnya sebelum Kyuhyun membuka suara.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati saat melihat Sungmin membawa PSP-nya ke dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian namja itu keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Kamu gak boleh main game kalo belum makan." ucap Sungmin dan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk malas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk lemas di sofa.

"Waeyo? Kenapa Hyukkie dan yang lainnya bilang kalau kamu suka marah-marah sekarang?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa aneh. Aneh karena kenapa Eunhyuk bisa berkata seperti itu sedangkan Sungming sendiri saja tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun marah-marah.

Kalau bermanja-manja sih sering... =.=

"Ada masaah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sekali dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin di wajahnya, "gwaenchana. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan." jawabnya sambil menikmati belain Sungmin.

"Beneran?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ne. Sekarang Hyung temani aku aja disini." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin hingga namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu terduduk di pangkuannya.

Lagi-lagi. Sungmin menghela napasnya. Tuh 'kan sifat manjanya kambuh lagi...

"Kamu gak makan?" Sungmin membenahi posisi duduknya sehingga tepat menghadap si Magnae, "gak lapar? Aku aja udah lapar lho." bujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya, "Hyung sih kerjaannya lapar mulu. Ntar kalo genduk kayak Shindong-hyung baru Hyung tau rasa."

"Ya, lebih bagus gendut dari pada kurus kayak kamu."

"Aku gak kurus, Hyung. Cuma gak gendut."

"Apa bedanya, Kyunnie? Kamu itu udah kurus-"

"Gak gendut, Hyung." koreksi Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kamu itu udah gak gendut, gak berotot pula."

"Aku memang gak berotot kayak Siwon-hyung. Tapi aku lebih tampan dari dia."

"Iih, pede banget."

"Emang benar 'kan? Kalo aku gak tampan, Hyung gak mungkin suka padaku."

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng, "Tuhan. Sejak kapan Dongsaeng-ku jadi kepedean kayak gini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "apaan sih, Hyung? Akuin aja kalo aku ini tampan. Gak bakalan rugi kok."

"Iya. Cho Kyuhyun tampan.. Tampan kalo liatnya dari genteng rumah author trus pake lubang jarum sebagai terompongnya. Udah ah! Aku mau makan. Kalo ladenin kamu terus, aku gak bakalan makan siang sampai malam" celetuk Sungmin.

Namja aegyo itu bergerak untuk berdiri namun di tahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gak boleh pergi kalo belum nyium aku." Kyuhyun memasang senyum iblisnya. Didepannya Sungmin melongo dengan wajah memerah.

"Apaan sih, Kyu?"

"Cium aku, Minnie-hyung. Aku kangen Hyung tau. Kita baru 12 jam ketemu setelah 3 hari aku di Jepang. Kalo Hyung gak nyium aku, Hyung gak boleh pergi. Aku juga mau mogok makan sampai besok."

"MWO? Jangan bertindak macam-macam! Kau itu ada-ada saja."

"Makanya cium aku, Minnie-hyung."

"Ne." Sungmin mengalah. Namja itu menghela napasnya dan kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun kilat, "udah tuh. Ayo makan!" serunya. Kyuhyun di depannya tak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat amat? Amat aja gak cepat(?), Hyung. Aku juga gak minta di cium pipi tapi di sini.." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan tersenyum iblis.

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dengan frustasi. "ya udah. Aku mau nyium tapi kamunya tutup mata." ujar Sungmin.

"Hyung kelamaan nih. Pake peraturan segala. Aku aja nyium dan Hyung diam." seru Kyuhyun dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, namja itu sudah membawa Sungmin ke ciuman yang dalam.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kesepuluh member Super Junior kita baru pulang dari manggung di Dream Concert sore tadi. Dan saat ini, Leeteuk bersama anak-anaknya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Minus Sungmin. Namja aegyo itu sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

Oh ya, malam ini juga spesial. Ada Kibum, Hankyung dan Kangin di dorm. Kibum dan Hankyung yang sedang ada waktu luang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi dorm. Khususnya untuk menemui Siwon dan Heechul.

Sedangkan Kangin. Namja bertubuh kekar itu sedang mendapat libur dari militer selama dua hari sehingga bisa bertemu dengan para member. Dan ehem! Bisa bertemu Leeteuk.

Ting tong!

Reflek, duabelas pasang mata yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah itu menatap pintu dorm yang belnya baru di tekan orang. Hanya melihat. Namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pintu itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Terutama HanChul, SiBum, KangTeuk dan KyuPSP(lha?).

"Buka pintunya dong, Shindong-hyung. Aku gak bisa gerak nih." pinta Donghae dengan memelas. Namja itu menunjuk Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur di pundaknya sebagai alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

"Ne. Ne." Shindong berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan. Namja berbadan subur itu beranjak membuka pintu.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam gini?" gumam namja itu.

Shindong membuka pintu dorm dan mendapati seorang yeojya yang mengenakan jaket coklat selutut. Rambut pendeknya di jepit kesamping.

"Cho Ahra!" seru Shindong yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak perempuan dari si namja Magnae. Dia juga semakin terkejut karena melihat wajah Ahra saat itu. Wajahnya basah dengan berurai air mata.

''Mana Kyuhyun?'' tanya Ahra dengan suara serak.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jangan bunuh authorrr! Karena udah berani publish fic yang beginian. Jelek banget udah pasti nih fic *pundung di pojokan kamar KyuMin*

Mian juga chapter 1 ini pendek. Author sengaja agar chapter 2 nya nanti bisa author bikin yang panjangan namun gak kepanjangan(?)

Fic ini terinspirasi setelah author nonton kegiatan anak SuJu M. Gak ada sangkut pautnya sih.. =''= Mereka di interview terus author dapat ide cerita yang kayak gini. Sumpah, sama sekali gak ada hubungannya Orz

Yosh, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir jadi author gak mau banyak omong. Minta saran serta kritik nya saja.. ^^

Gomawo~

.

.

Sign,

Kim Woonkie

[at Tuesday, 31th Mei 2011, 16.45 WIB]


End file.
